


Wallflower [jughead jones]

by aestramize



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestramize/pseuds/aestramize
Summary: (this is a story posted on multiple writing platforms)"Things change, friends leave. And life doesn't stop for anybody."↠ in which one moment on the fourth of July  changed her life for ever.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> *this story is published on wattpad as well*

3 - 11 - 16'

 

'' clever people, people who are cunning,

do not know what love is because their minds are so sharp,

because they are so clever,

because they are so superficial- which means to be on the surface,

and love is not a thing that exists on the surface. ''

 

\- Jiddu Krishnamurti


	2. C T 1 [Time hadn't changed him]

2 - 14 - 16'

I don't remember much of my dad.

I don't remember his strong hands lifting me up when he came home from work or his hand on my forehead when i couldn't sleep.

There was only one thing i truly remembered.

I remember him coming into my room one night, i was crying.

He didn't say much, he never really did. All he said where a few sentences, but it had struck me like a lighting bolt.

"time doesn't change people, moments do. Its not a day that changed the man, but something that happened along those 12 hours."

I never really understood what he meant by this, i always thought it was one of his lame jokes. i mean thats how change happens right? Because time passes.

You lose people because you didn't talk to them for a while, but never ever did i expect to lose some one over a few seconds i had actually spent on him.

It was only this summer i finally understood the words my dad had spoken to a 10 year old me.

Something happened last summer. it wasn't a bad thing, It wasn't a big deal, but what happened after had one of the biggest impacts on my life.

I spend every waking moment going over it again and again, trying to figure out if it would've changed anything if it hadn't happened.

Because of that stupid mistake i lost him. I lost my best friend because of one moment.

Time hadn't changed him, the moment we shared had and i had to exist everyday from that moment on regretting it.


	3. C T 2 [Would I change it?]

2 - 16 - '16

 

 

School started again and i had almost forgotten about Jason Blossom drowning on the 4th of July.

it wasn't that i didn't care, i just didn't care enough to let it bother me, besides i had a lot on my plate at that moment.

I woke up that day not knowing what to expect.

i had almost forgotten what that felt like, waking up in the morning not knowing what was gonna happen, i always knew what my day would look like.

Wake up, wait for jughead to pick me up so we could walk to school together, face our daily insults and rude stares, before doing what ever we had to do after school that day and at the end go to pop's to get a drink and talk.

The whole time i had jug by my side and he was the only one who kept me from falling apart throughout the day.

But now he was gone, i didn't have him by my side any more because of one stupid incident and the worst thing was that part of me didn't regret it.

The whole moment kept replaying in my head and i got closer and closer to a crossroad the more i thought about it.

If i could go back, would i change it?

If it meant i could keep jughead than yeah..

But it wouldn't have been fair, i would still be living this life in insecurity, but he would still be here, my anchor would still keep my from drifting away.

So here i was in front of my mirror debating whether or not i should take on the challenge of putting my make up on. I decided not to.

You know those days where it feels like nothing matters, like nothing is worth doing except breathing, but you don't breath to stay alive, you do it to simply exist. 

it was one of those days and i despised them.

The road to school seemed so much longer, now that jug wasn't there to fill my head with his stories and ideas. It seemed like i spent half the day making my way to school that morning, but unfortunately once i got there it was only fifteen minutes later.

I gripped the string of the camera that was hanging around my neck, hoping that one way or another it would take away the anxiety that was slowly filling my veins.

I looked to my left expecting to see that familiar grey beanie, but instead i found a row of blue lockers. it made me feel even worse.

i stopped once i stood in front of my own locker, i took a deep breath to try and calm my insecurities. i opened the steel door cringing at the screeching sound it made. i looked around making sure no one had noticed me yet. 

it wasn't that i was scared, i just needed to know when i had to put on my so called mask. every person i meet asks me at least once, why i keep on making hurtful sarcastic comments. 

jughead asked me this to and he is the only one i answered without my angry face, he was the only one who knew the truth: i don't want to get hurt, so to stop that from happening i hurt them.

it seemed like a dumb reason, but it had worked for me so far. i pretend to have the strongest shield, while in real life i choose the most broken one, the shield that was one punch away from breaking.

i emptied my books into my locker, before placing my camera careful on top. the camera was one of the few things i had left of my dad, it was an old one and looked vintage, but it still worked and that was all that mattered.

i rummaged trough my backpack making sure i had the right books for the classes that where about to start, i smiled when i found the both of them in my pack. i zipped my bag up before slamming my locker shut.

some thing fiery red right behind my locker door caused me to flinch back and it took me a few seconds to realize it wasn't the dragon i expected to see, no instead i found a snake. a frown placed itself on my forehead when i noticed it was cheryl blossom.

typical queen bee, caked up, perfect figure and empty on the inside.

she let out a small giggle while twirling her fiery red locks around her petite finger, my eyes traveled to the movement and stayed there.

''relax Alex'' she seemed rather calm and okay for some one who just lost her brother to a lake, which is the only thing that had bothered me. jason should have been perfectly capable of keeping himself up in the water, but strangely he didn't, which begged the question: was it an accident?

''cheryl'' i breathed before swinging my backpack over my shoulder, silently praying that the movement was enough for her to leave, but by the looks of it she needed something and cheryl blossom always gets what she wants.

''can i help you?'' i asked when she still didn't leave.

''actually now that you mention it'' i rolled my eyes and took a deep breath when i realized she had once again played me, of course i didn't care what she wanted, but like i said, she gets what she wants even if this means she had to manipulate people by playing the nice girl.

''cheerleader try outs are soon'' i leaned against my locker before nodding at her letting her know that i was well aware that bitch auditions where coming up.

''and i'm gonna need you to take pictures of it'' she said while bearing her perfectly white teeth at me, my lip pulled up a little in disgust, it disgusted me that she could only be nice when she needed something from me.

my face turned back to neutral, showing no emotion. cheryl's fake smile slowly lowered before she took a step closer.

''i expect you to be there skeleton bride'' she sassed, i send her a fake smile making sure it was taunting the one she had put on just seconds ago.

''fine'' i said before pushing off of the lockers and making my way to my next class, my dr martens hitting the floor with every step i took.

cheryl wasn't that hard to handle, its actually fine as long as you don't fight her and give her what she wants.

there was one other demon though, one i felt like i couldn't face today, but sadly i had to. we had to face each other eventually, but i wasn't ready yet.

i tried to sneak in as quit as possible, but of course the first thing my eyes locked on where his. i froze mid doorway, not wanting to slay my demons today. cheryl i could handle, but strangely i couldn't handle jughead, even though i had laughed with him many times.

god he had seen me at my worst moments and yet, it seemed as we where perfect strangers.

he straightened his back before turning his attention else where. ''lets go emo freak'' reggie said before pushing me inside the classroom. 

i got pushed inside far enough for the jogs so pass, i kept my eyes on the floor still not able to move.

i secretly hoped his sarcastic comments would shut reggie's mouth, but they didn't.

i squeezed my eyes shut trying to keep down the tears that wanted to escape so badly, my head was screaming at me to let it out, but i couldn't.

and thats when it really downed me.

i lost my best friend and there was nothing i could do to get him back, not if he didn't want to.


	4. C T 3 [A feeling like that can't be forgotten]

i slowly walked into the gym, my dr martens squeaking against the gym floor.

i had hoped to stay off the radar, but my normal clothes clothes stood out from all the cheerleading outfits around me.

i took a deep breath before fixing the dark red beanie on my head, it was the only thing that could tame my brown hair that morning, but i bet it came to no surprise to any one since i wore it almost everyday.

i looked around the gym before letting my eyes fall on the familiar red head.

i made my way over to cheryl, who, as much as i hated it, had to tell me what she expected from my pictures.

she slowly turned around once the eyes of her minions traveled towards me, a look of disgust taking over their features.

''just it time, lex'' i froze when i heard the nickname she used, the nickname jug had come up with.

i slowly looked up at her with wide eyes and she stared just as hard back.

''don't call me that'' i snapped a lot ruder than intended, but cheryl didn't flinch at my tone, she just widened her eyes at my sudden change of attitude as did her minions who as always, copied the queen.

''better watch your mouth before i make you shut it'' cheryl warned her pink lips pressed together in a thing line,making her even more scary than she already was.

i swallowed hard before turning my gaze back from the floor to her face.

''what kind of pictures do you need?'' i decided to ignore her ugly comments and focus on what she needed from me, so i could be gone as soon as possible.

''just from the people who try out, and me of course'' she said with a wide grin while pointing at her face.

i closed my eyes so i could hide them rolling around and quietly asked myself if my camera would be possessed after this.

''fine'' i breathed before following her towards, what cheryl calls, her throne.

i dropped my black backpack and took out an empty photo roll.

i switched the roll with the one that was already in my camera before waiting for the girls to start their dance.

one by one girls would come up and audition for a place in the bitch squad and my mind still couldn't understand why some one would want to be on this team, why would you willingly try out for something that makes you have to listen to every word cheryl said?

i frowned when Betty came into view, together with the new girl every one had been talking about.

betty looked at me with a small smile before turning to veronica, i took a deep breath before walking to the side of the gym so i could take pictures from another angle.

i guess that was a good thing of being the outsider, in a way every one thinks you're deaf and because of that you can listen in on almost every conversation between people.

so of course i quickly caught on on every possible gossip that could spread, veronica being one of them.

i tried to get as many shots of their dance as i could, just like i did with the other ones.

''where is the sizzle?'' i moved back to the side, waiting for them to be greatly humiliated by the snake herself. i don't exactly remember what moment made me despise her as much as i do now.

maybe it was that one time, when she had Jason humiliate and push me because i accidentally hit her shoulder with mine. or maybe it was the moment when she started calling me names. i don't really remember when, all i knew is that i hated her, but i didn't hate her enough to risk and get even further on her bad side.

veronica and betty both looked lost by cheryls comment, ''t- thats because you haven't seen our big- big finish yet'' veronica sputtered the words out as if she just made them up, which was probably the case.

she reached over and grabbed betty's hand before pulling her closer to her body. i looked down at my camera remembering all the times jughead had grabbed my hand to guide me trough the wave of jogs that would usually block our way on purpose.

i raised my camera just when veronica captured betty's lips with her, i took a quick shot before staring at what was happening in front of me with wide eyes.

they pulled away, betty's pink lipstick smeared all over her cheek, my eyes where still wide from what i just witnessed.

it wasn't because i was disgusted. i was just shocked, because never in a million years would i have guessed that do good betty would kiss some one like veronica, who was the exact opposite of betty.

''why are you looking at them like you've never seen kiss before creepy carrie'' cheryl spat, referring to the character that got covered in blood at the end of the movie.

i rolled my eyes when she turned her head back, making sure she didn't see.

''check your sell date ladies, faux kissing hasn't been taboo since 1994'' i rolled my eyes at the bully before making my way to the right, making sure i got another shot of cheryl so she wouldn't manipulate me into having a photoshoot with her.

i raised the camera towards my eye, but instead of finding cheryl in the middle of my lens, i found some one else, some one i still didn't want to face.

i slowly lowered my camera, heartbreak started to take over, the kind of heartbreak that comes from one of your friends leaving you.

my hands started to shake, and i knew that i wouldn't be able to take pictures any more, basically because of the effect that missing jug had on me.

i could see jugheads eyes travel along the gym, trying to find the person that he felt looking at him and soon enough he found me. it was only when he noticed who it was that he slammed his laptop shut and put it in his bag.

he looked back at me for a milli second, and in that milli second i gathered all my guts and send him a small smile, but i guess it looked more sad than happy.

guilt settled down in my stomach, making me feel sick. i felt guilty of ruining my friendship with jug and i know he had the exact same feeling creeping up on him.

my shoulders slung down in disappointment when i made my way towards cheryl to give the roll that held the photos i took.

''here'' i said handing the roll to her, she looked down at it as if it was the strangest UFO she had ever seen.

''what am i supposed to do with this?'' she spat, i pretended to wipe away her spit before glaring at her. of course she didn't spit on me, i just didn't like the way she was treating me.

''take this to the print store next to the bakery. hand it to them and tell them you want the pictures, they'll do the work for you'' i explained before picking up my backpack.

''just how you like it right cheryl?'' she glared at me while squeezing the roll in between her hand.

''break it and it's useless'' i warned before turning around and walking away.

school was over which meant i could go home and drown in my own sorrows for the rest of the day.

i slowly walked out of the double doors, it felt weird not having to wait for jughead, normally he would come running towards me by now, knowing how bad i wanted to get out of this snake filled hellhole.

but today wasn't the same. it's crazy to think about the fact that i lost him a few weeks ago, but just now i started realize it.

maybe it was because of how busy i had kept myself, or maybe it was because i now had to fight our usual shared battles alone.

i walked out of the door and just before i could set a foot on the pavement, a car came racing past me, but he didn't keep driving like i expected, no instead he had slammed the breaks so he came to a sudden stop right in front of me.

my mind started panicking, this isn't supposed to happen, things like this are supposed to happen inside the school, but not outside.

''hey alex, you want a ride'' i frowned before raising my eyebrow at the jog in front of me.

he was smirking at me while his sunglasses reflected the sun making me go blind for a few seconds.

''no chuck, i don't want a ride'' i spat, not trusting his sudden change of behavior towards me.

his whole act dropped, it was as if the curtains had closed and his character changed from the part he had played back to the arrogant dick he had always been.

''suit yourself freak face'' with that he drove off.

i let out along breath, trying to decide what to do with my day now.

i didn't want to go home, because i knew that if i did i would have a complete breakdown that would keep me inside for at least three days.

i knew because it had happened before and a feeling like that can't be forgotten, thats how bad it felt. it happened right after my dad died.

i locked myself into my room, i didn't eat and i only drank water from the tab in my attached bathroom.

i stayed this way for a week until at one point jughead decided to join my grieving, he said wouldn't leave until i let him in. i had ignored him and he did exactly as he said, he sat in front of my bedroom door the whole night, trying to talk me into opening the door.

at one point i did and the first thing he did was hug me, he hugged me for minutes straight, telling me he was there and he promised that he wasn't going any where.

i wanted to be mad at him for breaking his promise, but that would be unfair because i had been the cause of it. i made him break his promise so blaming him would be both unfair and heartless and even though i act like i don't have a heart, i do have one and its actually way to big for my body.

i decided to avoid my room for now, so instead of heading home i decided to go to this one other place that made me feel safe. pop's diner.


	5. C T 4 [The smile he was holding back]

Pop's diner always had a way of calming me down, either for a test that was coming up or personal problems i had been dealing with, it always seemed to distract me from what ever i was facing.

I walked in, leaving the neon signs behind me.

it was the first time i got there without jug by my side. i hadn't been here since it all happened.

"alexis! The usual i suppose?" Pop's eyes traveled from my face to the empty spot next to me.

"Jughead not coming?" He asked carefully, knowing the emotional effect jughead has on me.

"No, just a chocolate milkshake will do today pop's" i said with a fake smile, he nodded before sending me a real smile back.

Pop's used to be great friends with my dad and i guess sometimes he felt the need to fill the void my dad had left in me.

I found a place in one of the boots, making sure it wasnt the one jughead and i always sat at.

"Here you go alexis" i slowly raised my head meeting pop's eyes. His face saddened and i didn't understand why.

Pop sat down in front of me, making me frown. it surprised me that he wanted to spent his time on me.

"Are you okay alex?" He asked with worry laced in between his words.

"I'm fine" i said while sending him a fake smile, the one i had put on so many times that it came natural to me by now.

"Your not, its in your eyes alex" pop said while trying to keep our eyes locked. i kept looking away not wanting him to feel bad for me.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds.

"I will be fine" i lied, but pop's knew me better than i did myself and it sometimes surprised me just how easy he could read me.

Pop shook his head. "You're not." He leaned over and placed his rough hands over mine.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" I just kept looking at him, not knowing what to say at his kind words. Its been a long time since some one had showed me they cared

"Its jughead" i suddenly sputtered out, not realising what i was actually doing.

Did i really trust pop's enough to share my problems with him?

My dad trusted and there for so did i.

"We did something last summer, something happened. I guess he regrets it, because he hasn't talked to me since and i havent reached out either."

I could feel a weight fall off my shoulders and for the first time since the incident had happened i could actually breath.

"What happened?" Pop asked, my eyes widened a little debating whether or not if I should tell him.

i shook my head after a few moments of silence, letting him know i didnt want to tell him.

"You're an amazing girl, alex. Don't forget that, it'll be okay in the end" pop tried to assure me, so i just nodded and smiled.

"Thanks pop" he just smiled, before standing up and leaving me alone with my milkshake.

I twirled the straw around in the thick chocolate substance.

After a while i decided to take my sketchbook out of my backpack, the old thing was barely holding it's papers together, but every drawing in that book had been worth my time.

I pulled out my pencil to before opening the sketchbook.

I flipped all the pages filled with drawings until i came upon an empty one.

I took a deep breath before placing the tip of the pencil against the white surface of the paper.

My hand moved skillfully over the paper and i just let it go the way it wanted to go.

Suddenly a small plate if fries was placed in front of my, i looked up only to find pop's.

"I didn't order" i said with a polite smile, pop's smiled back "you have to be hunry" i frowned at his statement before looking outside.

i had been so focussed on the drawing that i hadn't noticed the sun go down and the darkness taking over.

"I lost track of time" i admitted while letting out a small laugh.

"I'll refill your cup to" pop's said before smilling at me and taking the cup with him.

I put one of the fries in my mouth before turning my eyes back to my drawing.

I stopped chewing when i realised what i had drawn.

It was a drawing of jug and i, it was similair to my favorite picture of us.

The picture always stood on my nightstand, but ever since we lost touch it had been laying flat so i didn't have to look at it all the time.

I didnt think twice before i ripping the paper out and crumbling it up.

I placed it on the other side of the table before focussing back on yet another blank page.

My cup was placed back in front of me, but this time filled with the dark brown liquid i adored.

"Thanks pop" i breathed not bothering to look up from the white paper that had put me in a trance like state.

"Not pop, but you're welcome" i stiffened when i heard that familiar voice.

"Can i sit lex?" My ribs barely managed to contain my heart. I slowly looked up making sure this wasn't my mind playing with me.

My lips slowly parted before i realised what i was doing. I quickly slammed my lips together and cleared my troath.

"Sure" i said and he quickly slid into the red seat in front of me.

I closed my sketchbook, knowing the only reason he was here was to talk.

"Pop send you?" I asked in a breath and jughead looked down at his folded arms.

"Yeah" he breathed while looking back up at my face.

"Look jug, i'm sorry" i said as tears started to cloud my vision.

He cocked his head to side as his face turned sad.

"For what, lex? We both did it. not you, not me, us. Maybe it was mistake maybe it wasn't" jug said, trying to make what we did right.

"I just-" i quickly brought my hand up to catch the tears that where about to fall.

"I need you jug" i whispered, i could see him clench his jaw, this was something he did when he was put in a difficult situation. we both knew we had to place our cards open on the table for us to figure it all out and jug knew i never liked to admit deep shit to people.

"Yeah i need you to, but we do have to talk about it" i looked down not wanting to think about it.

"Not right now, please. i can't think about that right now"i mumbled while fiddling with the sleeves of my blue jean jacket.

jug stood up from his seat and moved over to the one next to me.

"Can i hug you?" He asked awkwardly, i let out a sniffled laugh before nodding.

A relieved smile took over his features. he quickly wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me in for one of his hugs.

The ones i used to love so much, the ones i still love and need.

"Thanks jug" i mumbled when we both pulled away.

"Always" he whispered and suddenly the whole mood lightened.

we both forgot about the time we had spent avoiding each other, we even forgot about everything that had happened.

"you know, i started a novel" jug said as he pulled his laptop from his bag.

I let out a small laugh, following his every movement.

"Can i read?" I asked after he opened his laptop.

"Yes, but laugh and i'll do something to you" jug threated.

i send him my best innocent face, "i won't" i promised.

He placed his laptop in front of me and i soon found myself get lost in his written words all the while his eyes where burning holes in the side of my face.

"We have to talk about what happened lex" i clenched my jaw and pretended to be only half way of his first chapter, why did he have to spoil the mood by bringing it up?

"Lex?" I took a deep breath before turning his way.

"It's good, i like it, it suits you" i rushed out, refering to the first part of his story.

"Dont change the subject" he was serious now, i hated when he got all serious.

"I'm not, i just..want to think of something else for now" i admitted.

I took a look at his face and sighed when i realised he wasn't going to leave pop's diner without a good talk.

"We-" jugheads upcoming speech got cut off by another red head that tended to get on my nerves.

"Hey, can i sit here jug, lex?" I crossed my arms and leaned back in my seat, annoyed by the fact that he could just pay attention to us now, the other part of me was glad he had stopped jug from starting about the incident.

Jughead turned from me to archie whil placing both of his arms on the table.

"If you want" jughead said and i let out a long sigh, following archies every move as he slowly sat down, my green eyes piercing holes in his face.

"What are you guys working on?" Archie asked carefully, i scoffed making jugheads lips twitch because of the smile he was holding back.

Archie was acting as if he never ditched us.

"My novel" jughead answered not wanting to get into a deep conversation.

"Its about what happened to jason blossom last summer" jughead explained.

Archie looked at us with sympathy in his eyes "17 years old and how will he be remembered, as the captain of the waterpolo team?"

I let out a chuckle "the aquaholics?" I asked with wide eyes, was he really serious?

jughead let out a snicker to. he turned to look at me with raised eyebrows before turning back to Archie.

"Judging by the way he died? Probably not" jughead finished for me.

Archie turned his attention to me, letting his eyes travel to the sketchbook that was laying closed on the table. silently asking what i was doing.

"They're just drawings" i said in the same tone as jughead.

"So you guys seem all made up" Archie stated carefully while smoothly ignoring my rude tone and attitude towards him.

"Yeah" i breathed while looking at jughead from the corner of my eye.

"What made you guys fight?" I rolled my eyes at his forward question before reaching over and pulling my milkshake closer to me. what is it with everyone wanting to talk about it? it happened, thats it, it happened nothing more, there couldn't be anything more.

Jughead turned to me with raised eyebrows, i shook my head letting him know i didnt want him to tell archie.

"Other question, what is the guy who ditched us doing here?" Jughead asked changing the subject smoothly.

i took another sip from my milkshake before pulling the red beanie back up to my hair line, the thing was getting old so it would fall over my eyes from time to time.

"I think i lost my best friend today" archie placed all his cards open on the table for us to read.

I scoffed "wouldnt be the first time" i snapped, archie looked down in shame.

It wasnt that i hated him, i just hated what he did to us, nothing would've happened if he hadn't ditched jug and i on the 4th of july.

you see, we where going on a road trip together, but just a few hours before we left archie had told us he couldn't make it after all.

jug came up with the idea to take a hike at sweet water river, the part where no one came. he said nature was beautiful on that part of the river and he didn't lie. i took pictures and after that it had happened.

"If you mean betty, just talk to her man" jughead said while nodding towards the red head.

"It'll get you a long way" jughead fell silent for a second before he continued his sentence.

"It got me a long way" he said while turning to face me and i smiled at him, happy he felt the same as me, as if our friendship never left.

"It would've gotten you a long way with us" archie nodded at the both of us in a sad manner.

"Thanks guys" he said and i could hear the slight sarcasm in his voice.

he stood up from his seat before leaving us behind him, i rubbed my face in deep thought before speaking up.

"Think he'll apologize for ditching us?" I asked jughead while finishing my milkshake.

"I dont know" jug said while collecting his stuff.

"Want me to walk you home?" He asked while placing a 10 dollar bill on the table.

I smiled and nodded before putting everything back into my black backpack.

Even though i felt like my world was gonna end just a few minutes ago, i couldnt help but feel like suddenly the world had decided to stick around a little longer.

It made me happy knowing we could just pick our friendship back up, but this tiny voice in the back of my head was still wining at me about the incident and i knew that one way or another i was gonna have to tell jughead the truth and I definitely didn't want to see that moment coming.


	6. C T 5 [It would never be the same again]

i stood in front of my house waiting for jughead to pick me up, you could say everything seemed to be back to normal. seemed. for people on the outside it seemed like the two weirdos had crossed paths again, but what happened still managed to bug me.

i turned my attention to the ground using my shoes to kick a few pebbles that were laying on the sidewalk. they skipped over the road before falling still.

i let out a deep breath before checking my phone once again. we still had enough time to get to school, but he was pretty late.

''no need to check your phone, i'm here'' i turned around finding jughead waking towards me.

i smiled at him before putting my phone back in my jacket pocket.

''took you longer than usual'' i said smiling waiting for him to pass me before i started walking next to him.

''you're not wearing your beanie'' juggy commented while we walked down the grey side walk.

''no, i'm not'' i said while re-adjusting the straps of my backpack, jughead let out a laugh.

''it looks good'' he quietly commented, but i caught it. ''thanks'' i said with a shy smile.

''was that awkward to say?'' jughead asked when he noticed the small tint on my cheeks.

''no, no its fine. no one actually says things like that to me" i said while pulling a hand through my hair, the strands of hair that had covered part of my view disappeared from my eyes and for a second i could look at jughead and smile when i saw he was already looking at me.

''lex?'' jughead said, his voice was soft and gentle so i immediately knew what he was going to say.

i quickly shut my eyes ''if you're gonna say 'we need to talk about it' I'm gonna hurt some one'' i could hear jughead let out a breath ''we have to though'' i stopped in my tracks.

''jug, i can't.'' i squeezed the strip of my backpack in between my hands.

''it happened and i don't know how you pretend it didn't because it did! you might be able to ignore it, but i can't'' jug spoke a little louder this time, he had stopped walking to and was looking down to avoid any eye contact.

i squeezed my hands together a little tighter and i could feel my nails dig in my skin by now.

people would occasionally pass by and give us a strange look before continuing their way to work.

''what happened at sweet water river on the fourth of July stays there, we're here now and we're still friends'' i said while reaching out to grasp his hand, something that we always did. it wasn't a big deal,it never was, we were just really close friends. but now it seemed as if we just met.

''something like that needs to be talked about'' jughead said while ripping his hand away from my grip.

''jug..'' i whispered with a pained voice while letting it trail of. i cocked my head to the side out of confusion. i had to swallow hard when he started walking again, al the pain i felt went down my troath and i pretended it was gone from that moment on.

''we have to get to school'' jug said while he kept on walking, his black hair sticking out from under his grey beanie and his jean jacket moving along with the muscles of his shoulder.

i walked a bit faster so i could catch up with him before slowing my pace again.

''we'll talk soon okay?'' i tried, i hated when he was angry or frustrated at me, it made me feel bad about myself and thoughts would surface about what i could have done differently to avoid it from happening.

''we'll talk at school'' jug said with a forced voice, i slowly turned my head sideways to look at him, school now coming into view.

''you can't force me to talk'' i said after a few moments of silence in which i had collected my thoughts again. he never made me talk to him, he always gave me space.

''no, but i can force you to listen lex. and i will, because i do want to solve what ever it was'' he looked at me with a pleading look.

''fine'' i whispered before walking past him into the hallway. students where scattered all around the hall, but one spot was particular crowded. Jason blossoms locker.

yesterday the local news reported that Jason blossom didn't drown after all, turns out he had been shot. my whole night had been filled with images of how he possibly looked, i didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

''hey'' jughead said to a redhead right next to Jason locker. ''do you think i could use Jason blossoms dead to get out of PE?'' Archie now turned to face us.

''sorry coach, I'm just too depressed and freaked out right now to do pull ups?'' jughead said with a small laugh after his words.

i raised my eyebrows before turning my gaze to the floor, rolling from my heel to the front of my feet.

''don't joke about Jason blossom'' archie almost demanded. i let out a laugh trough my nose before turning my green eyes up to Archie. it was the first time since we got here that i actually looked at him.

''really? he did nothing but make our lives hell and joke about us'' i fought back, Archie crossed his arms while rolling his eyes at my behavior.

''he's dead Alex!'' arch defended the dead man, i let out a scoff ''so? what gives him the right to make fun of the living, but takes away our right to make fun of the dead?'' Archie shook his head at my words.

he turned a little so he could close his locker, his blue and yellow jacket following his movements.

''what? sardonic humor is just my way of relating to the world'' jughead said when Archie asked us for an explanation with his eyes.

he turned his gaze to me, glaring a little harder than he did at jug.

''i didn't like him, no secret there'' i squeezed my lips into a thin line, knowing i only made it worse for myself and probably for what ever was left to safe of our friendship.

''look'' jughead said with a sigh, he nodded towards the filled hall behind Archie. ''it's the rich kids from the goonies" sure enough reggie and his gang came walking around the corner, every one moved out of the way so the large group could pass, they expected others to bow down as if they were the kings.

"okay, i'm out'' jughead said while waiting for me to follow him.

i took a deep breath trough my nose, praying to god nothing too bad would happen, with everything that was going on, i couldn't handle the jogs to.

i looked down expecting to see Jugheads hand held out for me to take, it was what he always did and most of the time i needed that little emotional support, but right now he just started walking.

i followed right behind him, making sure to keep a little more distance between the two of us than usual.

reggie smirked when he saw us approaching, he took a small step to the right before colliding his much bigger shoulder with Jugheads, i flinched at the rough contact they made before fastening my pace.

''watch it Wednesday adams'' i rolled my eyes at his awful comment, ''never heard that one before'' i mumbled before moving to the right so i was walking right next to jug.

he stopped in the middle of the hallway before turning towards me. i widened my eyes in surprise before coming to a stop to.

''Alex? don't take this the wrong way, but this? our friendship? is too much to handle right now, its different, it can never be the same again and i need time to think about this'' he took a step closer with every word he said until i eventually hit the blue lockers on the left side of the hallway.

i looked around worried some one had noticed the little stir up, but students had found their classroom by now, making the hallway almost empty.

''jughead wha-?'' he rubbed his face with both his hands before looking me straight in my eyes.

''you're my friend and i care about you, but what happened changed us. i want to talk about it, but you say you're not ready yet.. find me when you are'' with that he pulled his headphones over his ears, before walking the other way, leaving me standing in the hallway.

my heart had moved from my chest to my throat and it felt as if it was slowly suffocating me, how stupid was i to think that it was just all okay again? what happened changed everything and i knew this, deep down i did, but i was just ignoring it.

now he had given me no choice but to find him and talk to him, something that was a big deal for me, mostly because what i wanted to say could ruin our friendship immediately.

even if he took it positive, our friendship would still change, it would never be the same again.


	7. C T 6 [You were wrong]

i walked into biology a little late, my eyes searched for an empty seat, but every one had already found a lab partner. jughead was sitting with the two minions of cheryl and it made me feel even worse about myself.

he would rather have cheryls companions next him than me, ouch.

''miss hart! please sit with one of the groups and start the project'' i looked up at the teacher before nodding quickly.

i looked around, not knowing what to do next, jughead and i always paired up and now he didn't want to. i never knew the day would come where i would feel so lonely.

suddenly a hand appeared around my wrist before i got pulled towards one of the tables.

i looked up from my locked gaze on the ground, finding none other than veronica.

''you can pair with us'' she said with a smile, i frowned at her. she seemed nothing like how other people said she was.

''thanks'' i said with a smile before sitting down in the chair next to her. ''you're not pairing with jughead?'' betty asked with a frown, of course that was the first question that got thrown my way.

''no,he-... we are..i mean he doesn't want to i guess'' i mumbled while looked at the dead frog in front of us.

''are you guys fighting?'' betty kept digging, i frowned when i realized i didn't really know.

''i don't know'' i admitted while laughing awkwardly at the two of them, trying to hide my sadness.

''well, i'm veronica'' the raven haired girl said with a smile, she held out her hand for me to shake, i carefully took it.

''alexis, but every one calls me alex'' i said and i smiled when she nodded happily at me.

jughead ignored me all trough the day, making sure there was no space for me to approach him by keeping on his headphones. i gave up during lunch, knowing he was just collecting his thoughts for a few minutes..or hours.

the whole morning had been filled with people standing at jasons locker, the locker had been turned into a small altar.

i stood at my locker putting away some of my book when it was slammed close right in front of me, i let out a squeal because of the sudden noise.

i turned to my right, coming face to face with chuck clayton. he smirked at me while leaning against the lockers with his arms crossed.

''what do you want now chuck?'' i said while almost banging my head against the lockers because of how bad this day was being.

''we need you to take pictures of the pep rally'' he flashed me his pearl white teeth while looking at me with puppy dog eyes, most girls would melt for it but i just scrunched my nose up in disgust.

''why does every one think I'm some kind of charity cause?'' i said with attitude, chuck let out a chuckle before looking at the boys behind him, all of them dressed in that blue and yellow attire.

''they're just pictures'' he said as if it was nothing, i took a small gasp before stepping a little closer. he widened his eyes a little as he looked down at me. i might be small but i have the best bitch face any one could have, it even beat cheryls.

''good luck finding some one else before tomorrow night'' i said before turning around to walk away.

''alex wait'' my wrist git captured in between his hand and my whole body was pulled back.

i stumbled backwards before regaining my balance, i quickly pulled my hand back and away from chucks grip. the guys surrounding him chuckled.

''we'll pay you'' my ears perked up at this, they were willing to pay me to take pictures.

''how much?'' i asked while crossing my arms and mirrored his attitude and let myself fall with my shoulder against the blue lockers.

''20'' he said, i raised my eyebrows before cocking my head to the side in question.

''30'' i let a smile take over my lips ''fine'' i said chuck smile to, his white teeth almost blinding.

''thanks babe'' he said while tapping his hand against my cheek, i smacked his hands away from me before turning so i could make my way to my next class. i could hear chuck and his team mates leave to.

i returned to my second home after school, knowing exactly where i could find jughead.

i got there a little lated than usual, pop's send me his friendliest smile before nodding towards one of the booths, letting me know where jughead was sitting.

i turned to look at the boy with the green beanie, before walking up to pop.

''can i have a chocolate milkshake?'' i asked softly, not wanting jug to see me yet.

''you? always'' pops said with a wink, i mouthed a quick thank you before turning around, i send a sweet smile towards veronica before stepping closer to jughead.

he finally looked up at me, he straightened his posture before clearing his throat.

''you wanted to talk? here i am'' i said softly before sitting down opposite of him.

''i'm ready to talk jug, but it might make everything worse'' i explained while trailing figures on the table with my finger.

''you were wrong you know'' jugheads voice finally filled my head again, making me let out a breath of relief.

''what happened at sweet water river on the fourth of July doesn't stay there, not when some one died that day.''

i closed my eyes at his words ''two freaks at sweet water river the same day a jog went missing? no thats not gonna stir up any questions'' i said with a nervous laugh at the end.

he rolled his eyes at my words before closing his laptop. ''I'm here to talk jug, so lets get this over with"


	8. C T 7 [I can't do this without you]

July fourth

 

''What do you mean you can't make it'' i blurted when Archie told us he was basically ditching us.

''We planned this for weeks now archie'' jughead quickly reached over, taking the phone away from me.

He knew i had a way of making our problems alot bigger than they actually were.

''Yeah you can be sorry, but she is right arch, we planned this so long ago'' jughead said making me feel anxious because i had no idea what archie was saying.

''Yeah, fine what ever'' jugheads eyebrows pulled together in slight anger, something he did a lot, the frown was almost permanent these days.

''What did he say?'' I asked while letting myself fall on top of my bed, jughead threw my phone back at me and i catched it with ease.

''He can't make it'' was all jug said before he placed himself on top of my bed to.

''Well there goes that plan'' i mumbled while fixing the beanie on my head. ''Why would he just cancel like that?'' I picked at my dark, ripped jeans.

''Just because he ditched us doesn't mean we can't do something fun today'' i looked up at jughead in question, both my eyebrows raised.

''What do you have in mind'' i asked now a bit more cheerful than before.

''You wanna go for a walk? Take some pictures?'' I cocked my head to the side.

''I already took pictures of everything in riverdale jug, worst pictures ever" i reminded him, he smiled at me before looking down and shaking his head.

''Never been to the north side of sweet water river'' my eyes slowly widened at his statement.

''We can't go there? The whole place is surrounded by fences'' i sat up from my previous laying position.

''We can climb the fence'' jughead said in a duh tone, i slowly rolled my eyes before laughing at him.

''Fences are there for a reason jug, the mayor doesn't want us to go in there'' jughead shrugged as my mind spun with the beautiful pictures i could take if i took jugheads offer.

''Nature is beautiful over there lex, but hey, it's your choice'' he said with a smirk, knowing i was slowly giving in. I hated when he pulled that card, acting as if he didn't care.

''If we get caught its on you'' jughead held his hands up in defense.

''Fine, but your paying our next meal at pop's'' i squeezed my eyes together, before giving in with a heavy sigh.

''Deal'' i said and i smiled when jughead broke into a giant smile.

I stood up from my comfterble position before opening the drawer that held my camera.

I hung the device around my neck before turning back towards jughead, the boy was looking at me with a slight smile on his face.

''You ready?'' I asked, he looked up as if he just broke out of his thoughts.

''Yeah'' he breathed, before following me out of the door.

''Mom we're going out!'' I yelled not waiting for her response before slamming the front door shut.

\--------

We arrived at the fence that seperated us from possibly the most beautiful pictures i could take.

I looked up at the height of the fence, before turning towards jughead with a questioning look.

He smiled before walking passed me, he gripped the metal in-between his hands, before turning my way. i took a few steps back, a horrified expression clouding over my features.

''after you'' i said, still skeptical about our decision of breaking in. he gave me a 'really?' look before letting out a small laugh.

i quickly stepped forward slamming my hand over his lips ''sssstt'' i shushed before looking around making sure no one noticed us.

when i was sure no one saw, i slowly lowered my hand. jughead shook his head with a smile before climbing over the fence.

''it's safe lex'' jughead said, his voice disturbing the once quit surroundings.

i slowly looked down at my camera before pulling it from around my neck.

'throw it'' jughead said as if it was the safest thing to do, my eyes widened at his command and i quickly shook my head as a mad man.

''i promise i'll catch it'' jughead assured, i send him a skeptical look before turning my gaze to the vintage thing in my hand.

''i don't know'' i mumbled while slowly moving my fingers along the edges of the device.

''i won't drop it'' jug tried to make me feel better, i closed my eyes before nodding.

i reopened them before, sending jughead a threatening look, he stepped closer to the fence taking on a perfect position to catch.

i threw my camera over as softly as i could, i held my breath when it left my hands. i followed its every move before letting go of my breath once i saw jughead had indeed catched it safely in his hands.

i smiled before making my way over the fence as well, the old metal shrieked under my weight and i silently cursed to myself when i almost slipped.

i stopped once i was on top of the fence and just then i noticed how high up this actually was.

''what now?'' i asked while gripping the metal of the fence out of fear.

''jump'' jughead said with a shrug, the sound of his jean jacket moving seemed a lot louder because of our quit surroundings. normally small things like that don't really seem special, but out here everything was special.

i took a deep breath before pushing myself off of the fence. i felt myself fall down and in those short seconds i could feel the wind pulling at my hair and my grey sweater.

my combat boots hit the grass covered ground with a loud thud, my feet moved quickly from side to side to regain my balance. i spread my arms to keep myself from falling.

''real smooth'' jughead said with a small laugh, i let out a snicker to before taking the camera from his outstretched hands.

''wow'' i breathed once i took a good look around us. everything surrounding us was green, a flower would pop up every once in a while and the trees in front of us slowly groaned in the wind, their leaves bright green, almost neon like in the sun.

''okay, you where right. its beautiful out here'' i said while taking a couple of shots of the trees in the sun.

jughead raised his chin with pride before smiling at me ''told you'', i stuck my tongue out at him in a teasing matter making him laugh.

we walked for what seemed like ages, only the sound of the wind blowing trough the trees and the water running down the small hill surrounded us.

the roll in my camera was full by now, so i had turned the device so it hung from one shoulder and crossed my body to rest on my hips.

we stopped walking once we found a fallen tree.

''i still can't believe they shut down the photography club'' jughead said while sadly shaking his head.

''its fine jug, people know what i can do'' i said while jumping on top of the fallen tree, jughead leaned his back against it.

i twirled around on the tree before walking towards him. ''listen jug, not many people appreciate the hard work we put in those pictures and thats fine by me, as long as you know'' i said while jumping down so i was standing next to him.

''your opinion is the only one i care about, well and archies sometimes, but yours effects me the most'' jughead chuckled before nodding.

''of course it does'' he said while looking up at the tree tops. ''i'm serious!'' i said while smacking his arm, he flinched a bit before looking my way.

''you know i don't talk about deep shit jug'' i said while turning sideways so i could really look at him.

''i know you don't'' jughead mumbled while turning my way to, i smiled at him and he smiled back.

''thank you for taking me here jug'' i said while closing my hands around the string of my camera, i looked down at the ground that was still covered in leaves from last autumn, brown colors made it look like one giant carpet created by leaves.

suddenly two other shoes appeared in my view, the tips of my combat boots barely touching jugheads shoes.

i slowly looked up, not wanting to get scared by how close we were standing.

i finally dared to raise my head completely, jughead looked calm and organized while my mind was rushing with thoughts and theories of what was happening.

and suddenly my breathing stopped, jughead closed the gap between us before placing his hands on both of my now red tinted cheeks.

my grip on the string of the camera loosened and i soon found myself close my eyes to, i leaned into his touch while turning my head a little, making it easier for the both of us to melt into the kiss.

and suddenly it was like a flower started to grow in the pit of my stomach, like my feelings for jughead had always been rooted there, but they never surfaced and now because of the intimate contact we had it did. it had sprung to life.

we slowly pulled away, secretly trying to keep the contact for as long as possible, eventually the cold air nipped at my lips and the warm feeling of jugheads lips on mine had disappeared completely.

i took a deep breath before opening my eyes, scared that this had all been a daydream.

jughead was staring at me with a shocked expression, his eyes wide and pupils slightly dilated.

''what just happened?'' i breathed in question, jughead tried to talk but no sound came out so he just shook his head before walking past me in a rush.

''jug!'' i yelled before following him, but my legs being a lot shorter than his made it hard to catch up with him.

''jug please wait'' i almost begged, scared i lost my best friend to something i had enjoyed so much.

i arrived at the fence just in time to see him already on top of it.

i rushed over calling his name once more ''jughead, please stop walking'' i said just when he jumped down.

he turned to look at me, i let out a small breath of relief. ''we can work this out right? we can... i mean we could-'' i looked down with a frown when i realized i didn't know how we could possibly make everything turn back to normal, the only thing i could think about was a time machine, but that was impossible.

jughead just shook his head when he heard me stutter, he turned on his heel before walking in the opposite direction.

''jug!'' i yelled a lot louder this time, i quickly used all my strength to get myself on top of the fence.

''jug please wait'' i yelled when i couldn't see him any more, i quickly jumped down losing my balance in the process.

Landing on both hands and knees i squeezed my eyes together before opening them, watching as one tear hit the grass underneath me.

''i can't do this without you'' i whispered knowing jughead was long gone by now.


	9. C T 8 [why did you leave me like that?]

I played with the straw that was hanging in my milkshake, thinking back to what had happened.

"Why did you just leave like that jug?" I asked softly, now looking up from my milkshake.

Jughead shrugged, locking his eyes on the movement my hands made while they where playing around with the straw.

"I panicked and i needed time to think" jughead finally answered. I scoffed.

"Yeah.. Reason enough to leave you best friend behind in a place where people are actually not allowed" my lips were dripping with sarcasm.

"It seemed like the best thing to do at that moment" i just nodded my head before pulling my hands away from my milkshake.

"Why do you want to bring it back up again so bad?" I asked now curious about the fact why he couldn't just forget it.

"Because when something like that happens you have to talk about it" jughead answered quickly, i shook my head slightly at him.

"The only way for this to work is to be honest" i said before leaning back in my seat, crossing my arms while doing so.

"So, you start" i said while nodding his way, i could slightly see his lips tug upwards, before he looked down to hide it.

"I can't" he said after a few moments of silence, his face back to neutral.

"Fine. I'll start" i said as i tapped my nails against the table, trying to figure out my next sentences.

I took a deep breath before leaning forward so i could place my arms on the table. I knew i had to be completely honest about it for this to actually be okay.

"It was a kiss. We kissed and i liked it, and i guess that means that i like you" i looked down at the fiddling fingers, not wanting to see his reaction. No matter how he took it, friendship is off the table.

Jugheads hand appeared over my fiddling fingers, stopping my from picking at my nails.

"I walked away because my feelings towards you confused me" jughead admitted, my eyes widened a little bit.

"You mean?.." I waited for him to finish it.

"I mean that i have feelings for you to" my mouth turned dry and my breath got stuck in my troath.

A few moment of peaceful silence passed, jug and i kept looking at each other, both deep lost in our own thoughts.

"What happens now?" The words left my lips softly, almost to soft for jughead to hear.

"Now we know the truth" jughead said "what are we going to do with it?" I asked curiously.

"Guess we'll find out" jughead breathed while packing his things.

"Can i walk you home?" Jughead asked while standing up from the booth we were sitting at.

"You? Always" i said before standing up to, jug held open the door and waited for me to pass him before following me outside.

The sun was just setting, making the sky look a beautiful pink/ orange.

we slowly made our way towards my house, people would pass by, some would send us a smile others would send us a nasty look.

we stopped in front of my house, I smiled at jughead while placing my hand behind my head so I pull my beanie from in front of my eyes.

''thanks jug'' I said while bearing my teeth at him, he returned the favour and nodded happily at me.

''always'' he said while taking my hands so he could pull me into his chest, I took my time to take this moment in. here I was standing in the arms of some one I always took as just a friend, up until a few months ago that is.

I placed my head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his sweet, vanilla like scent.

''pick me up tomorrow'' I mumbled into his neck, I could feel him nod against the top of my head.

''I'll be there'' jughead said while slowly releasing his hold on me, neither one of stepped back, we stayed as close as we could.

I smiled again before frowning and turning my gaze to the floor. ''jug, you make me happy in a way I haven't felt since my dad died. thank you'' 

he reached over and pulled me back into his chest, slowly stroking the hair on the top of my head. ''I know how much you miss him'' he mumbled and I just nodded.

jughead pulled back and covered my cheeks with his hands, I reached up and placed my hands over his, he leaned over and kissed my forehead before stepping back and smiling at me.

''I'll see you tomorrow morning lex'' he said, my cheeks where had a pink glow by now.

''bye jughead'' I said before making my way up the stairs to the front door.

I opened and closed the front door before leaning my back against, everything was falling into place and it made me happy knowing I was actually becoming myself again.


	10. C T 9 [He scared me, that's all]

I looked at the clock while tapping my nails against the table i was sitting at.

Class was taking way to long, all i wanted to do was get to jughead so we could spend our free period together.

Finally the bell rang, signaling all the students to get out of the classroom. I packed my stuff, before making my way outside.

My eyes scanned the hall, looking for jughead. Eventually my eyes fell upon a familiar gray beanie. I smiled and waved at him so he could see me to.

"Hey" jughead said once he spotted me to. He walked over to me with a teeth bearing smile on his lips, which was very rare for jughead.

We made our way to the student lounge together.

"are you going to the pep rally tonight?" I asked, the hall was slowly getting empty, every one had found there class by now.

The only sound left was our shoes hitting the floor of the hallway.

"Wasn't planning to, why?" Jughead said while turning his head so he could look at me.

"They asked me to take pictures and i guess I don't want to go alone" jughead smiled and nodded.

"Okay. I can pick you up?" I offered, jugheads smile fell before he shook his head frantically.

"No, no i'll pick you up" i frowned at him before shaking my head with confusion.

"Sure" i said while pushing the door that lead to the student lounge open.

Other people had already filled the lounge, jughead gently took my hand before leading me to a table right next to the vending machine.

I lifted myself on top of the table, my feet dangling over the edge. Jughead just leaned against the table. smiling at my swinging feet.

Reggie had every ones ears perked, they where all listening to the bastard intensely.Veronica was flirting with chuck, and betty was sitting a little bit away together with her friend kevin.

The door opened and archie walked in, i followed his movements until he stopped in front of the vending machine next to us.

He slipped his money in only to have the machine return it. he continued this never ending cycle with the machine untill it got on my nerves.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out one dollar, before reaching over and holding the green piece of paper in front of archies face.

He took it before looking my way in question. I just shrugged before turning my attention back to reggie.

"I mean, let's think about it.  
If a kid at Riverdale killed Jason, it's not gonna be a jock, right?" He threw the footbal he had in his hand towards another one of his team mates.

"No let's be honest." Jughead pulled his intense stare away from archie and turned it towards reggie.

"Isn't it always some spooky, scrawny, pathetic Internet troll, too busy writing his manifestos to get laid?" Reggie used a lot of hand moves to get his point across.

"Some smug, moody, serial killer fan club freaks" reggie now turned to face us, his face looked amused.

"Like Jughead and alex" he finally said, his team mates all snickered or nodded, either way they followed the bully.

"What was it like, Suicide Squad? When you shot Jason?" I let out an annoyed breath while dramatically rolling my eyes.

"You didn't do stuff to the body, did you? Like After?" I let out a small scoff while looking at the floor. I slowly raised my eyes to look at reggie. he raised his eyebrow at me. this guy seriously keeps on underestimating our sarcasm and comebacks.

"Do you even know what thats called?" I asked while raising my eyebrows at him in question.

Reggie didnt answer, he just glared at me. Jughead snickered when he noticed reggie really didnt know.

"It's called necrophilia, Reggie" jughead explained before cocking his head slightly to the right. "can you spell it?" My mouth opened in a half smile and fake shock.

"Oh my" i taunted while biting my lower lip a little. Reggie looked ready to kill some one.

His eyes locked on me, they where pitchblack with anger. "Come here, you little" I quickly jumped off the table ready to run. reggie jumped over the couch ready to actually attack me.

I ran around the couches Kevin and Betty where sitting on. ''are you serious right now?'' I said while next to jughead again. reggie looked furious.

Jughead stepped in front of me, but before reggie could reach him, archie stepped in.

"Hey shut the hell up, Reggie." He said while pushing reggie back and away from jug and i. reggie stumbled untill he regained his balance

''Boys.'' veronica said in question while standing gup form her previous sitting position.

 

''What do you care, Andrews?'' reggie asked while raising his eyebrows in question.

''Nothing, just leave them alone.'' archie said while slightly turning his head so he was looking our way. jughead was standing back beside me, he turned his head my way, seeing my troubled face.

reggie almost attacked me, which was something he had never done before, bullying and name calling yes, but never had he actually tried to hurt me physically. I could feel my heart still beating fast from fear and running combined.

jugheads fingers gently touched mine, before he moved his hand to grasp mine completely, i let go of the deep breath i took, before grasping his hand to, our fingers inter winded.

"Holy crap." reggie said while sceptically taking a step back.

''Did you and the A-team kill him together?'' he said referring to the tv show pretty little liars, i rolled my eyes at him.

''Was it some sort of pervy, blood trio thing?'' i tensed up and looked at reggie in disbelief.

jughead gently squeezed my hand making me slowly relax at the touch.

archie looked at the floor debating something, i widened my eyes when i realised what he was planing on doing.

''archie don't!'' i yelled right when he pushed reggie with all of his force.

my jaw dropped when i saw reggie was almost laying on the floor, jughead and i both turned to archie in disbelief.

reggie jumped up before pushing archief back into the vending machine. the glass shattered.

jughead let go of my hand when reggie ended up on top of archie.

''stop it!'' jughead yelled while trying to rip reggie away from archie. a friend of reggie pulled jughead away from the two.

i was about to step in when a hand appeared around my wrist, i looked up to find another one of reggie's friend. ''let go of me'' i yelled while turning back to find some one still holding jughead back.

reggie's hand collided with archies eye and i gasped.

''let go'' i yelled again.

''i would take my hands off of her if i were you'' i looked up to find the black haired girl every one had been talking about.

his firm grasp on my wrist slowly loosened until it completely disappeared. jughead quickly walked over pulling me away from the jock.

''you okay'' jughead asked while inter winding our hands again, ''he scared me thats all''.

''ill walk you home'' jughead said, still holding onto my hand. we walked out of the double doors only to be stopped by some one calling my name.

''it is Alex right?'' Veronica said once she reached us, Betty not far behind her. I nodded.

''I just wanted to say that, you standing up to reggie? was awesome'' my lips tugged upwards into a half smile.

''thanks'' I mumbled while looking down at the floor, ''we have to go though'' I said while pointing behind jughead and i.

''yeah, we'll see you tonight, right?'' I nodded at Betty once the question rolled off of her lips.

''see ya'' I said before turning around and following jughead who was slightly pulling at my hand, telling me he wanted to get home and get something to eat.

and so thats what we did.


	11. C T 10 [I hate to be cheesy]

I looked at the bleachers that where slowly filling with the people of the town, the cold air nipped at my reddened nose, while my beanie was once again hanging in front of my eyes. I quickly pulled it up.

I turned to jughead with a small smile, he smiled back before slowly shaking his head. ''go do what you came for lex'' he said while nodding towards the field, I rolled my eyes before frowning at jughead.

''will you-'' jughead cut me off in the middle of sentence ''yes I will stay right here'' I smiled at him in relief before walking towards the field, teachers where getting a drink and people where still looking for empty spots on the bleachers.

I took a deep breath before raising the camera towards my eyes and taking a few shots of the filled bleachers. people smiled when they took notice of the lens pointed their way.

I slowly made my way to the middle of the field where the cheerleaders where lining up, I took a few snaps before stepping back and making room for their dance, I took as many snaps of their dance as I could and I soon realised that my roll got full a lot faster than I expected.

I walked over the field towards the side of the bleachers where jughead was standing, to my surprise Archie was standing in front of me.

''me and grundy, we're going to tell the sheriff'' I frowned and only now did jughead see me standing behind Archie. ''now I don't know about you, but I don't think you and miss grundy are supposed to do anything together'' 

I could see Archie stiffen. I walked past him so I was standing next to jughead, ''my roll is full'' I softly said while taking it out of my camera. ''you need a new one?'' jughead asked while taking the roll from my hands.

''you have one?'' I asked surprised while letting him take roll from my hand, jughead nodded while reaching into his duffle bag, he pulled a brand new scroll out of it and gently handed it to me. ''thanks!'' I said while quickly putting it into the camera.

''now back to business, gotta say I'm getting curious red head'' I said while raising my eyebrows at him, Archie didn't dare to look into my eyes. I quickly put one and one together and gasped when I did the math.

''Archie you two aren't'' I said in disbelief, Archie closed his eyes before re-opening them. ''you can't tell any one'' said while stepping closer, jugheads hand clasped around my wrist.

I turned to look at him, with wide eyes, his eyes we're flashing over mine as if they where looking for something.

''you still need to take pictures lex'' he said while moving his hand down from my wrist to my fingers, gently grasping his hand around them.

''pop's after?'' I asked with a smile, jughead nodded and with that I walked away, but not before eyeing Archie suspiciously.

I spent the rest of the pep rally to take pictures, a few people asked me to take pictures of them and I would gladly do as they asked, that was until Cheryl ran away crying, thats when the mood dropped and air got colder.

my arms covered themselves with goosebumps making me rub my hand over them to stay warm, it didn't work. ''you know, I hate to be cheesy, but you can have my jacket if your cold'' I turned around with a smile.

''yes please'' I said while holding out my arms towards jughead, he laughed at my actions before slipping off his jacket. he handed it to me and I quickly out it on, the material of the jean jacket covering every inch of my arms, including my hands.

the fabric was still warm from jughead wearing it, and I smiled when. noticed his cologne was still lingering.

''are you finished or do you still need to take pictures'' jughead asked while stepping forward so he was standing next to me, looking over the field. ''almost done'' I whispered while taking a few more shots.

''I just need to find chuck after this'' I said while finishing up my pictures. ''why chuck, can't it be his dad or something'' jughead said in a low voice while crossing his arms over each other.

''jealousy doesn't look good on you, sarcasm suits you better juggy'' I said without looking up from my hands which where taking the roll out of the camera. jughead bumped my shoulder with his making me laugh.

''calm down, this camera is my baby'' I said while holding the roll in between my hands, I looked down at the chipped black nail polish that covered my nails. ''no I'm gonna find chuck so I can drop this off'' I said while I started walking towards the locker rooms.

I waited outside the locker rooms for a good 15 minutes until chuck finally walked out, almost knocking me over in the process.

''hey baby'' he said while looking me up and down. my lip pulled up in disgust.

''not your babe, here are the pictures. I gonna pretend you not as stupid as you look and actually know what to do with it'' I said while taking the money he was holding out to me.

''glad doing business with you, Alex'' he said while tracing his index finger over my cheek.

''okay bye chuck'' I said while slapping his hand away from me, this guy was starting to got in my nerves and it got worse with the days.

I quickly found jughead who was once again talking to Archie. ''I'm done'' I said with a smile while nodding towards Archie ''red head'' I said before turning towards jughead. ''you ready?'' I asked while fiddling with the sleeves of his jean jacket, which was still hanging over my shoulders.

''yeah, actually Archie is joining us'' jughead said while slowly reaching over so he could grab my hand, but the fabric of his jean jacket made it hard for him. eventually he won the epic battle he was having with his jacket.

''is he now?'' I said while turning towards Archie, he send me an awkward smile.

''if thats okay with you lex'' he finally managed to sputter out, he raised his hand up to point at me. ''sure'' I said before letting jughead pull me away.

we arrived at pops chicklit diner all caught up, Archie apologised for ditching of and also explained his reasons, which were still bad, but it was the gesture that counted.

''so you guys aren't dating?'' Archie asked confused while nodding towards our locked hands, I let out a small giggle like chuckle before slamming. my hand in front of my mouth in shock.

''im sorry'' I said when I saw the surprised looks from both jughead and Archie. ''did you just giggle?'' Archie asked while jughead let out a small laugh.

''no'' I lied while letting go of jugheads hand.

I walked into the diner, not looking if Archie and jughead were following me.

I winked at pops who smiled in return, immediately starting to make a double chocolate milkshake.

''you guys wanna sit with us?'' I turned towards my left finding Veronica and Betty. I turned to look at jughead and Archie in question.

''yes but only if you're paying'' jughead said while walking towards the two girls.

he hopped over the seat behind the boot the girls were sitting at, I followed in suit, quietly thanking jughead when he gave me a hand with climbing over the red seats.

I squeezed myself in between jug and Ronnie, smiling happily when I found my milkshake in front of me.

that night it seemed as if everything fell into place, friendships healed, and feelings no longer kept to ourselves.

everything was perfect. so I took in the moment, hoping it would never pass, but at the end of the night it sadly did.


	12. C T 11 [I felt truly at peace]

"So" i said while i slowly wrote some things from the board into my notebook.

"Do you wanna come to my house after school?" I asked before turning to jughead.

He looked up from his notes to, he quickly nodded his head happily "sure" he said before turning his gaze back to the chalkboard.

"I just need some help with my homework" i explained, i could see jughead smile and it made me smile to. ''will do'' jughead said while turning his head sideways so he could look at me.

he leaned closer so his mouth was next to my hear, he slowly moved some strands of hair away from my ear. i shuddered when his fingers brushed my skin while doing so.

"You look cute today" jughead whispered and i burst into a small laughing fit. I looked down at my ripped jean jacket and rolled my eyes in a playful matter. black jeans covered my legs and a simple shirt was present under my jacket, i was wearing nothing special which made me want to laugh even more.

''this is how i always look'' i whispered back, liking how close we were. jughead pulled his head away from mine and sat back into his seat while facing the board again. ''i know'' he said with a light shrug.

i bit my lower lip to stop myself from smiling ''dork'' i whispered while shaking my head, i said it more to myself but jughead caught it, he chuckled before it slowly faded.

i followed his gaze towards the door, the temperature in the room dropped completely and every one went quite when they saw the sheriff and the principal blocking the exit.

they both looked our way and kept their gaze focussed on us before moving it towards the familiar strawberry blonde in the front.

''whats going on?'' i said while moving a bit closer to jughead, all of sudden goosebumps had started to cover my arms and a chill kept flowing trough my veins.

''i don't know'' jughead answered while gently grasping my hand in his, knowing how much i could stress about situations like this.

my whole body started shaking slightly and i could see jughead turn his head my way. ''it's okay lex, we didn't do anything'' jughead reminded me, but i kept shaking.

suddenly the blossom of the school stood up, a knowing look present on her normal naive features.

''your here for me aren't you? because of the autopsi'' jughead inter winded his fingers with mine making me relax.

''we don't have to do this in front of your classmates cheryl'' i frowned in confusion when the words left the principals mouth.

''it's okay principal weatherbee, they'll find out soon enough'' the class slowly erupted in whispers, jughead and i shared a look before turning our eyes back to the scene unfolding in front of us.

''find out what cheryl?'' veronica asked carefully, as if cheryl would break at her words, as if she was a fragile flower instead of a poisonous snake.

''that i'm guilty'' the words left her mouth in a hurry and the sentence shook when she used her usual strong voice, but now it was indeed as fragile as a blossom that was hanging onto one branch while the wind was pulling at its fragile pedals.

the whispers around us turned into mumbles and soon the whole class had turned into an heated mess, people around us where making up their own theories about what could have happened to jason.

the blur of words made my head spin and i squeezed jugheads hand for support. jughead squeezed back letting me know he was still right there with me and this wasn't a dream after all.

cheryl held out her hands so they could cuff her and for a moment the drama queen we all knew returned, that was until the sheriff and weatherbee both took one of her upper arms and escorted her out of the classroom.

''jug'' i whispered he turned to me and nodded worriedly. ''I'm not feeling so good'' i said slowly while covering my stomach with the hand that wasn't connected to jugheads.

''breath lex, its over'' jugehad tried to comfort, but i quickly shook my head 'no'.

''they are talking so much and so loud and all at the same time, i'm dizzy jug'' he looked alarmed now, he nodded while looking at the teacher.

''okay lets go'' jughead said while helping me stand up, the teacher didn't notice us since he was standing in the corner of the class talking to another teacher.

jughead helped me out of the classroom and guided me towards the end of the hall so we could sit on the stair that lead to the second floor.

i slowly sad down, my shoes squeaked against the floor making me flinch.

''here'' jughead said while kneeling in front of me, he held up a small bottle of water.

i took it with a shaking hand. ''thanks jug'' i said before slowly taking a small sip.

the head ache had started to fade since we left the classroom and the hall had stopped spinning to.

''you okay?'' jughead asked when i handed him back the bottle, i slowly nodded.

''i'm sorry, i didn't mean to, its just-'' jughead shushed me before pulling me into a hug, i stopped shaking from the warmth that spread trough my body. i let go of a deep breath and wrapped my arms around his neck to.

''thanks jug'' i whispered into his neck where my face was buried.

''anything lex'' he whispered back, squeezing me even tighter if this possible, i sighed in delight when i could feel everything just sink into the floor.

all my troubles and problems left my body and for the first time in a while i felt truly at peace.


End file.
